Film II Session 3
Session Duration Episodes 279-332, 54 episodes Cast of Characters and Players * Jim as: ** Padme Amidala ** Qui-Gon (in flashback only) * Ben as Obi-Wan * Sally as: ** Taun We ** C-3PO (300-313) ** Mace Windu (313-332) ** Jar Jar Binks * Pete as: ** R2-D2 ** C-3PO (320) * Annie as Anakin * The GM as: ** R4-P17 ** Mace Windu (279-312) ** Yoda ** Boba Fett ** TC-14/Jango Fett ** Nute Gunray ** Darth Maul ** Palpatine/Darth Sidious ** Watto ** C-3PO (299) ** Owen Lars ** Cliegg Lars ** Jawa ** Count Dooku ** Shu Mai ** San Hill ** Wat Tambor ** Shmi ** Sand Person ** Bail Organa ** Senators Characters Played By More Than One Person This Session * Mace Windu played by: ** The GM (279-312) ** Sally (313-332) * C-3PO played by: ** The GM (299) ** Sally (300-313) ** Pete (320) Summary On Kamino, Ben is worried that Jango Fett may try to blow up his ship and asks if he can borrow a Kaminoan ship. The GM reveals that the Kaminoans aren't a spacefaring race, and Sally explains that taking off would snap their long necks. Ben realizes that his and Jango's ships are the only ones on the planet. He contacts Yoda and Mace Windu to tell them about Jango and ask if the Jedi Council really ordered this clone army. Windu tells him that this is the first they've heard of the clone army. Yoda tells him that if he catches Jango, he'll be reinstated. On Naboo, Annie has had a disturbing nightmare about her mother, Shmi. She tells Jim about it and asks if they should leave their tour of Naboo to find her mother. Jim decides they should go find her mother on Tatooine, mainly because he somehow got it into his head in the last campaign that Anakin's family is a Mob family, and he doesn't want to mess with the Family. Ben approaches Jango and Boba Fett as they perpare to leave on their ship. Boba warns his father to look out. Jango shoots at Ben and tells Boba to get in the ship. A fight between Ben and Jango commences. During the fight, Jango reveals that he was a private investigator, that Darth Maul, the man Ben killed in the last campaign, was his partner, that Maul had sent Jango to spy on the Trade Federation by disguising himself as a protocol droid, that he was the TC-14 "droid" Jim and Ben met at the start of that campaign, that during the final space battle above Naboo, Jango had deactivated the orbital hq's security system to get the Lost Orb of Phanastacoria, and (to Pete's horror and Ben's delight) that the only reason that Pete was able to destroy the hq was because Jango had deactivated the security system. Jango had taken the Orb and was carrying it when Pete's destructive blast had knocked him out, causing him to luckily drift towards an escape pod, albeit badly scarred. That was how the Orb was just laying there for Pete to find and grab. After surviving this, Jango swore revenge on the Republic, the Jedi, and especially Ben During the fight and monologuing, Jango had fired a cable that wrapped around Ben, and Ben was able to use it to drag Jango down from the sky. Ben tackles Jango who falls off a ledge, but the cable carries Ben down with him. Jango is able to slow his fall and cut the cable, causing Ben to fall onto a lower platform. Jango escapes in his ship and takes off. Ben tosses a listening device onto Jango's ship. Jango notices it and uses it to taunt Ben, telling him he's heading to the planet Geonosis and daring Ben to catch him if he can. Annie, Jim, and Pete arrive on Tatooine at Annie's home town of Mos Espa. They meet Watto and Annie dscreetly tries to enquire about the bounty on her for killing Greedo that her mother told her was still in effect. Watto reveals that nobody on Tatooine really cares about justice, so no bounty lasts longer than a few weeks. Annie hasn't been wanted for that killing in nearly ten years. Annie asks Watto where Shmi is. Watto tells her she should ask Cliegg Lars about her and, after some threatening of limb severing from Annie, he tells her that Cliegg is at a moisture farm South of here. In space, Ben is pursuing Jango's ship in his own ship. Jango fires on Ben's ship (which the GM reveals has no weapons). Jango fires several implausible space weapons at Ben and, to Ben's chagrin and Pete's delight, Jim provides some scientific explanations for why they're plausible after all. During this fight, Jango reveals to Boba that Zam Wessel was his mother and that Ben is responsible for her death. Boba asks Jango why they need to use clones anyway when they could always use droid armies. Jango tells him that droids are unreliable, pointing out that time when Pete deactivated the Feds' entire droid army, claiming that the only reason Pete was able to do that was because Jango had deactivated the orbital hq's security systems (Pete claims he would've hacked into the droid army anyway). Since so many droids can be so vulnerable to one attack, Jango chose to make clones of the one person he could trust, himself. Ben comments that if he could clone himself, he could pursue multiple leads effectively. Pete comments that if he cloned himself, he and his clones would all fight to the death and the winner would be the new Pete. Finally, Jango fires a homing missile on Ben. It hits Ben's ship and Ben's forced to land on a nearby asteroid in an asteroid field circling Geonosis. Jim points out that to be circled by asteroids, implies that Geonosis must be a new, volcanic planet, which gives the GM ideas. Ben's able to repair his ship and leave the asteroid, but by that time, Jango has already landed on the planet. Ben lands, too, leaves the ship, and takes a look around. Annie, Jim, and Pete reach the Lars moisture farm. Since all the sand there is bad for Pete's robot character, he's told to wait for them at the ship. Jim and Annie are greeted by C-3PO. Sally eagerly volunteers to play "her". She tells Jim and Annie there should be a ball in their honor. At the farm, they all meet Owen Lars, his girlfriend Beru, and Owen's father Cliegg, who's missing a leg. Cliegg invites them all to lunch to tell them about Shmi. He had bought Shmi from Watto, but he and Shmi fell in love and got married, making him Annie's stepfather. Annie is furious and demands to know where Shmi is. Cliegg tells her that Shmi ran off into the desert, afraid of Annie and what Annie may become. He tells her it isn't safe to go out in the desert because of the Sand People. He reveals that the Sand People used to be a peaceful race. Then ten years ago they somehow aqcuired blasters and began firing at pod racers. Ever since, they've descended into barbarism, terrosing the desert while ranting about a broken promise. Cliegg fears Shmi must be dead. Annie refuses to believe this, and goes out into the desert alone to find Shmi. She comes across a Jawa who tells her where a tribe of Sand People are encamped. On Geonosis, Ben comes across a tall rock spire with an enterance. He enters it and sees a large factory making a droid army. Ben wonders about this, since Jango said he didn't trust droids. Ben is able to stay hidden when he comes across Fed leader Nute Gunray and Separatist leader Count Dooku. Gunray and Dooku meet in conference with other Separatist leaders to discuss their plans to overthrow the Republic. They don't trust Jango, but they plan to use him and his clone army in their coup and dispose of Jango afterwards. Dooku reveals to the others that he has the stolen Peace Moon plans. On Tatooine, Annie locates a camp of Sand People. She uses Force Senstivity and is able to detect Shmi in one of the tents. Annie sneaks into the tent and meets her mother. Annie is there to rescue Shmi, but Shmi insists that the Sand People are going to offer her up to Cliegg for ransom, and that there's no need to resort to violence. Annie demands to know from Shmi why she had lied to her about there still being a bounty on Annie. Shmi admits that she never wanted Annie to come back, especially when she found out what Annie had done to Cliegg. It turns out Annie had blackmailed Cliegg into buying and freeing Shmi, and that when Cliegg had initially refused, Annie had ordered Cliegg's leg chopped off. Jim is very indignant at the GM for heaping so much blame on Annie, but Annie reassures him that it's okay. This is all part of Anakin's character development that she and the GM worked out together. Annie, back in character, tells Shmi that she loves her, and demands that Shmi love her back. Instead, Shmi gasps, chokes, and dies. Annie goes into a blind rage, slaughtering all the Sand People. Sally's gotten bored with C-3PO and asks to play another character. The GM suggests Mace Windu, and Sally eagerly accepts. The GM points out that Windu is still on Coruscant, at the Jedi Temple and wouldn't know about what just happened, but Sally interrupts, asking Yoda if he had sensed that great disturbance in the Force. Yoda admits that he has. Sally declares that Annie has given in to her anger, putting her on the path to the Dark Side of the Force. On Geonosis, Ben reaches his ship and tries to contact Jim and Annie. He reaches their ship on Tatooine, where only Pete is onboard. He asks Pete to relay his message to the Jedi Council. On Tatooine, Annie has returned to the Lars farm with Shmi's body. She confides in Jim, lamenting the fact that with all her power in the Force, she can't make people love her. Jim tells her that he loves her. He quickly tries to explain that he means Padme loves Anakin, not that Jim loves Annie, but with Jim being Jim, he babbles into a confused muddle. A funeral is held for Shmi. Pete leaves the ship to tell the others about Ben's message, but nobody can understand his beeps, which delights Pete since that will almost certainly mean that Ben's about to kick the bucket. The GM points out that C-3PO is right there able to translate. Pete reluctantly uses C-3PO to translate that he has a message from Ben. Annie tells Jim to patch the message through to the Jedi Council so that they'll all hear it simultaneously. Ben relates what he has experienced, suggesting that Jim and Annie meet him on Geonosis where they can arrest Dooku and retrieve the stolen Peace Moon plans. The GM announces that the message is interrupted because Ben has just been captured. Yoda suggests that Sally go to Geonosis with the others, but she wants to go to Kamino and get the clone army to help. Yoda points out they would need to get the approval of the Senate to do that. Sally contacts Jim and Annie and gives them the order to go to Geonosis and rescue Ben while she makes the Senate give permision to use the clone army. Yoda points out that the Jedi are not a part of the Senate, and thus can't address the Senate in its chamber. Sally remembers that Jar Jar Binks is a Senator. She switches to playing Jar Jar, confidently declaring that she has a plan. Ben is trapped in an energy matrix, unable to even move. Count Dooku approaches Ben and tries to recruit him to join his side. He tells Ben that the Peace Moon plans include a laser powerful enough to destroy Naboo. He also reveals that Zam had used her shapeshifter abilities to embezzle from the Jedi Council to fund the clone army. He claims that Chancellor Palpatine is a villain, and asks Ben to join him. Instead, Ben wittily points out all the ways in which it's Dooku who's behaving like a stereotypical villain. Sally briefly switches back to Mace Windu to ask Yoda if they're in time for Jar Jar's big speech in the Senate. Yoda reluctantly admits that they are. Sally switches back to being Jar Jar and addresses the Senate. She reveals that the Separatists have made a big droid army. With this meaning war, Sally proposes that they give emergancy powers to Palpatine, much to Palpatine's surprise. The GM rolls the dice to determine that...the Senate heartily approves. With full Senate approval, Sally now reveals they have a clone army that Palpatine can use. Sally switches back to playing Windu and declares she's off to Kamino to get the clone army. Yoda suggests she should go to Geonosis with the others. Sally asks Yoda why he doesn't do that instead. Yoda claims he's too old and frail to go on such an adventure. Sally suggests in that case, she'll go to Geonosis while Yoda go to Kamino to get the clone army. The GM feels tricked. Annie, Jim, Pete, and C-3PO arrive at Geonosis. The GM tells them the droids should stay behind on the ship. Pete rebels at this, refusing to stay on the ship and Jim backs him up. Exasperated, the GM tells them to do whatever they want, ignore all the clues, and leave Ben to die. Pete enthusiastically replies, "We will!" Disgusted, the GM calls it a night.